Good Vibrations
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Catherine gets a surprise after visiting a crime scene


**New Cath/Vartann fic :)**

**Inspired by CSI episode 4x01 "Assume Nothing" because of the vibrating bed  
**

**For LilyStarbuck, because she pressured me into writing it HAHA**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing :) enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, my God." Catherine frowned in disgust as she walked into the cheap motel room.

"My thoughts exactly." Nick laughed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"And a vibrating bed…seriously?" She asked. The Texan laughed again and continued his photo documentation of the scene. They had been working the case for a few months and a new body had showed up in the motel and was tied to the killing spree. Catherine was the lead CSI and Nick had offered to help her.

"So, how are things with you and Vartann?" Nick asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"How are things with you and your girlfriend?" She responded.

"I don't…" Nick began only to catch her grin and realize she wasn't going to talk about it. "Got it." He smiled as he continued to work in silence.

***CV*CV*CV*CV*CV*CV***

"I mean, seriously, who the hell would make a date in this kind of cheap motel, I mean, a room on the strip is not that expensive and much nicer." Catherine commented hours later as they finished in the room.

"Is the room clear for crime scene clean up?" Vartann asked peeking through the door.

"Yes." Catherine sighed standing straight. The detective smiled at her and walked out of the room, while taking out his phone to call the cleanup crew.

"Are you coming, Nicky?" The redhead asked looking at Nick. "What are you doing?" she asked when she saw he was lying on the bed. When the room fell quiet, she heard the buzzing.

"Vibrating bed!" He laughed, "Haven't been in one of these in forever." Catherine rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Come on, Nicky." She said as she walked out. Nick reluctantly followed; giving a last glance around the room to make sure nothing had been forgotten. They got to the lab and began dividing the evidence to their respective labs for analysis.

"I'll be in my office, when we get results, come tell me please." Catherine smiled as she made her way to her office.

***CV*CV*CV*CV*CV*CV***

Catherine groaned when her phone vibrated just minutes later. She glanced at it and saw that she was being summoned at the same motel she had just been with Nick.

"Nicky! I'm going back to the motel, I just got buzzed." She said poking her head into Nick's office.

"Okay." He smiled. Catherine grabbed her kit and walked to her car. She drove to the motel, parked and made her way to room 206.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab!" She said knocking on the door, that opened by itself. Catherine placed a hand on her gun and slowly walked into the room.

"Hello?" She called out. "Las Vegas Crime Lab." She yelled again.

"Put the gun down, CSI Willows." She heard a voice behind her say while a gun was pressed to her head.

"I will if you put yours down." She grinned.

"That's not my gun." Vartann whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer to him. Catherine giggled as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it off over her shoulders. Catherine soon found herself with both hands over her head, handcuffed to the bed. She smiled seductively at Vartann as he crawled into the bed next to her. Tony slowly kissed her chest, cleavage and neck before their lips met, sending a shiver of pleasure down Catherine's body. Tonight, she was his. Vartann lowered his lips to Catherine's neck again as his hands snaked to her back and undid her bra clasp. As he took off the purple bra, he captured one of her nipples with his lips, making her arch towards him.

"Tony." She moaned softly as his tongue twirled around the hardened bud. He raised himself so their lips would meet again. Catherine's tongue slid into his mouth, teasing him ever so softly. He slid a hand down her body and into her pants. She moaned into his mouth as he teased her clit with his fingers. He lowered his kisses down her body, making his way down to her waist. He stopped when he reached the buckled of her pants. He removed his hand from her pants to undo the button and pull them off. Tony threw the pants on the floor and then tangled his fingers in the straps of her thong. Catherine threw him a lustful grin as he pulled the lace garment down her legs, adding it to the pile of discarded clothing. Tony kissed his way back up her legs, stopping before the most intimate part of her body. Catherine's heart raced, it had been at least a week since the last time she had 'been' with Tony because of work. She moaned loudly as his tongue ran along her folds.

"Oh Tony." She moaned again. Catherine let out a long moan as he pushed two fingers into her into the wet heat between her legs. She bit her lower lip as he brought her to the edge.

"No," she whimpered as he backed away from her. Vartann grinned, removed his boxers and climbed onto the bed, crawling between her legs. As they kissed passionately, Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist. Vartann extended a hand over his head and placed a few quarters in the box on the headboard. Catherine let out a throaty moan as the bed began to vibrate. They continued kissing, Vartann's hands exploring every inch of Catherine's warm body, the goddess he loved more than anything. Tony couldn't wait any longer; he thrust into Catherine until he was buried deep into her, listening to her cry out with pleasure. He only thrust into her a few minutes then she tumbled into her first orgasm. Catherine cried out Tony's name as her muscles clenched around him, showering his cock with warm juices.

"Jesus, Catherine." He groaned as he kept going.

"Oh God! Tony! Harder," she ordered. He obeyed as her moans got louder. Catherine arched her back, giving him easier access to her breasts. Tony licked and nipped the hardened nipple, obtaining him a throaty moan from the redhead.

"Cath, I'm close." He groaned.

"Wait!" She gasped.

"Cath," he groaned again, knowing his release would be soon. She tightened her legs around him, pulling him deeper into her.

"Harder, Tony! Deeper, faster." She moaned. He groaned loudly as he obeyed. Catherine arched against him again, bringing her hips up to meet him at every thrust. Tony felt her walls trap him as her second orgasm coursed through the redhead's body. Catherine cried out Tony's name for the second time that night as her body's nectar surrounded him. He pounded into her a few more times reaching his end. Vartann groaned out Catherine's name as he emptied his seed into her. He slowly lowered himself onto her. The two lay in silence, listening to the buzz of the vibrating bed, their breathing still heavy. Tony extended a hand and undid the handcuffs that trapped Catherine to the bed. The redhead wrapped her arms around him.

"This bed…is amazing." She panted.

"Tell me about it." Vartann laughed squeezing her tush. "We need one for home." He added. The two had just cooled down when the bed stopped vibrating.

"You want to go for another round?" Catherine asked. Vartann responded by placing a few more quarters into the box again and grinned.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~Kate xo**


End file.
